1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid holding devices and more particularly pertains to a new fluid holding device for allowing a person to selectively choose between one or two fluids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fluid holding devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,440 describes a container adapted for holding two fluid condiment and a cover that allows a person to selectively determine which of the condiments will be dispensed. Another type of fluid holding device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,819 which again allows a person to select between two fluids contained with a container. Yet another such device is found in is U.S. Pat. No. 557,352 which includes a nozzle that may be fluidly coupled to one of a plurality of compartments positioned within a single container.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that allows a person to carry with them, and selectively access, two selectively accessible fluids. This will allow a person, particularly one exercising, to choose between fluids such as water in one container and an electrolyte containing fluid within another container. Further, the device will allow the two fluids to be selectively mixed and dispensed. Additionally, it is preferred that the device includes a valve that is color coded for providing feedback to a person using the device as to which container it is they are drinking out of.